Blood of the Beast
by Kyo12591
Summary: Marian Hawke was about to learn first hand that Werewolves were more then just stories. That, and there was more then just turning furry, to becoming one. - A Werewolf fic - HawkeXCentric/Multi
1. The Fallen

**I'm in the process of writing a Werewolf fic for Theron Mahariel, a prequel, so to say, to this fic. I got a wee bit stuck on that one and started this. Truthfully I wanted to do this fic with Garrett Hawke, but I got a little writer blocked and I wasn't feeling the Slash, so I decided to write this fic with Marian Hawke instead, so that it would be easier for me to write, and thus easier to read that way. **

**So enjoy, and I hope it turned out better this way. :D This fic started out FenrisXHawke, but really there isn't much of that pair in the fic, so it's actually a HawkeXCentric, which means Hawke and a little bit of everyone. :D If you still want to read the fic carry on! Drop me a review at the end telling me how you liked, or disliked, the first chapter!**

**This is loosely related to my Theron Mahariel Werewolf fic, called: ' Tainted' .I'll have it finished and posted for you to read later, but this continues on that one, this can be read alone so no worries. :D**

**Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon age, but I wish DA3 would come out already!**

_**Blood of the Beast**_

**Chapter one: _The Fallen_**

Their journey helping out the elf/Tal-Vashoth, Tallis, had ended on good terms. Fenris, Hawke, and Varric were on their way back to Kirkwall after the whole job was good and done. Unfortunately, they were delayed their return when they were ambushed by five Werewolves blocking the path.

" Of all the blighted stories _not_ to believe." Varric cursed as they were attacked, they went on the defense quickly.

Hawke had only come across stories of Werewolves, upon hearing of them from History and the Hero of Ferelden's tale, they'd even across a Ex-Werewolf on the Wounded Coast. However, she'd never actually _seen_ a Werewolf before now. The stories didn't do them justice.

All Hawke needed to know about them was how to kill them, that and they could _not_ be reasoned with, at least ones who weren't under a Dalish keepers spell anyway.

Fenris managed to keep most of them off her and Varric, but there were only three of them, they were lacking a forth, and Fenris couldn't keep them all away from both her _and _Varric at the same time, so the expected outcome was that one of the Werewolves would of course get past and get up close and personal with either her or Varric, the long distance fighters.

Hawke would, of course, be the one who was ambushed by a sixth Werewolf, a Shadow wolf who had appeared behind her unexpectedly. She didn't even get time to defend herself, or realize he was there, until it was much too late.

She couldn't even piece together the full picture of the attack, one moment she was throwing a fireball at a Werewolf who had got past Fenris and was about to leap onto Varric, when she felt a searing heat dig into her back, then a sudden pressure and more molten heat at her shoulder. She could see Varric's shocked face and his mouth moving, it looked like he was crying out her name, but she fell and knew nothing else.

She just had to pray that Fenris and Varric could take the rest by themselves, or else Varric's tale would end without an ending at all.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Hawke woke to Anders magic warming her shoulder and his smooth voice cursing up a storm in her ear. Hawke could vaguely hear Varric explaining to the others, no doubt what was going on, but it was so muffled she couldn't hear exactly what he was saying. He was probably outside the room she was in. Which was obviously her bedroom, she could feel the familiar sheets under her fingers.

" Good to know Mahariel taught you how to curse so well." Marian Hawke joked, well she tried at least. Her voice sounded pinched and rough, strained with pain. She forced open her lyrium blue eyes to see Anders kneeling next to her... in only his pants. She choked slightly in alarm at his state of undress.

" The Circle taught me how to curse, not the Commander, but he _did_ teach me some good ones." Anders replied, the tightness in his shoulders loosened somewhat at her joking. Which made her realize she must have fell in battle again. Really, she was having trouble recalling what _exactly _happened. At least she woke. She was still waiting on the day she would fall and not get back up. She was sure all her companions, and friends, were waiting on that day as well.

" Well...I finally get you out of your clothes. This isn't exactly how I envisioned it." She squeezed out a little breathless from whatever he was doing with her shoulder. It felt like he was sticking a hot poker in her flesh and wiggling it around. Her back felt much the same, like the entire thing was being pressed into fiery coals.

Anders made an alarmed sound, almost like he choked and gasped at the same time, at her comment. He met her eyes. Those amber orbs were concerned, which she saw often when she looked at him, because when she was looking into his eyes was mostly when she was injured. However this time, there was a touch of panic as well, which worried her.

" I had to take them off, my robes were covered in your blood." He explained with furrowed brows. That explained how weak she felt, blood loss tended to do that.

" Well, I get a good view while I'm injured at least." She muttered. Anders lips twitched into a smile of slight pleasure and slight amusement at her words.

" So...what happened?" She asked looking at his bare chest as he probed her shoulder some more. The probing of her wound made her nauseous, which was why she was glad for the distraction of him being mostly naked, Isabela would be proud.

" You were seriously wounded Hawke." Anders said with a tight frown.

" You were attacked from behind by a Werewolf." Fenris commented. Hawke jerked in surprise then let out a long string of foul curses in agony at doing so. She tempted to turn her head to find him in the room, but the injured muscles in her neck, shoulder, even her back, protested and with a sharp stab of pain and a blinding light, she blacked out again.

**XxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxX**

Hawke woke again with Anders still at her side, bandaging her back and whatever wound was there. She was being held into a sitting position this time. Fenris' arm was across her chest holding her upright and still as Anders wrapped her wounds. She blinked away the remaining fuzzy darkness from passing out once more to see Fenris' face only a breath away from hers, and those moss green eyes a tilt away from her own. Her breath caught in surprise and Fenris' eyes came to hers immediately.

" She's awake again." He said to Anders with a frown. Anders sighed in her ear blowing hot air across her jaw and ruffling her hair. He sealed the bandage into place and they lowered her gently back toward the bed.

" You know...I had a fantasy like this once." She commented casually. Her voice was still rough from pain, and it was still being squeezed out strangely, but other then that it was better. Of course she was trying hard to hide how much her injuries really hurt. More so with laying on them. They couldn't put her on her _stomach _for Maker's sake?

" Is now _really_ the time Hawke?" Fenris asked giving her that usual incredulous look. Anders just looked amused at her words. He peered into her eyes then shook his head.

" Thankfully you don't have a concussion, despite the rock your skull came in contact with when you fell, but try not to move regardless. I don't want you to pass out anymore." He warned. She smiled slightly, her usual crooked smirk.

" Stay in view and I won't have a reason to move." She teased. He rolled his eyes at her, but his lips twitched in pleasure at her flirting. Fenris snorted. She cast her eyes to him a little apologetically for flirting with Anders with him in the room.

" The creature took a bite out of your shoulder Hawke, and clawed your back." Fenris said kneeling at her side so she didn't have to turn and look for him again. Her brows drew together as she tried to remember what happened to lead up to her fall in battle. She sucked in a sharp breath in alarm when she recalled it all in a flash of memory. She reached out and grabbed his arm and raked her eyes over him in worry.

" He and Varric only sustained small wounds, they're healed and damned lucky too." Anders reassured bluntly, he didn't like her concern about Fenris, or maybe Anders was just angry she took all the damage and he didn't. She dropped Fenris' arm quickly and put hers back on her lap, breathing out a sigh of relief.

" My magic isn't healing your wounds properly, for whatever reason, Hawke. I don't know why. I want you to stay in bed for the few days that it'll take for me to heal as much as I can." Anders said sternly. Hawke sighed heavily at that.

" Anders, I don't have time to stay bedridden." She complained, her voice was improving back to normal at least, though that didn't mean the pain was any less, actually it felt worse, the bandages were rubbing the wounds making them feel very raw.

" You'll make time or Merrill and I will cast a paralyzing spell on you and force you to lay there." Anders threatened. Hawke wrinkled her nose at him.

" Aveline, Donnic, and Varric are taking your more important jobs for the noble's. Isabela, the elf, and Merrill will be taking the rest, until you've healed." Hawke scowled at him, not at their productivity while she was hurt, but at the fact she couldn't do it herself.

" I'll be staying here until you_ do_ recover. Those wounds concern me. I'll need to keep checking them to make sure they don't fester." Hawke gave her fellow Mage a foul look and Anders smiled at her.

" And because the_ catty_ elf doesn't trust me not to smother you in your sleep, the priest is here to _chant_ at you." Hawke made a face and cast her eyes to Fenris in a pleading way. However before it could work Sebastian walked in.

" Ah, my friend, you have looked better." His heavily accented voice commented softly, his crystal blue eyes showing his concern. Hawke sighed heavily and turned her eyes to Sebastian.

" _Careful_ priest, that sounded almost like _flirting_." Hawke teased then grimaced as Anders took her distraction to do something to her shoulder. Her shoulder and back chose to start a strange pulse of scolding heat in tune to her heartbeat. She closed her eyes and broke out in a cold sweat.

" Does that hurt?" Anders asked about whatever he did to her shoulder, he put a hand to her forehead and when she opened her eyes she glared at him.

" No Anders, it feels like a walk in a field of daisy's, _yes _it hurts." She hissed in sarcasm. He rolled his eyes again.

" Drink this." Anders put something to her lips and she was forced to open her mouth and swallow whatever he forced down her throat. He poured it in faster then she could choke it back up in revulsion. She looked at him in horror.

" What did you just give me? Did you just give me that crystallized shit we found? You _did_ didn't you? Oh Maker, I'll never be clean again." She groaned. Anders laughed, actually _laughed_ at her.

" Don't worry Hawke that will make you feel better. I'll be back to check on you shortly." He said then left her. Sebastian took his place at her side. Whatever Anders gave her not only dulled the pain but made her vision blur as she looked to Sebastian and then toward Fenris.

" Don't let him give me something weird again..." She muttered reaching out, Sebastian took her hand she flung out and held it gently.

" Don't worry Hawke, We're here." Was the last thing she heard before she fell into a deep slumber.

**XxxXxxXxxXxXXxxXxxXxxX**

A week later she was healed and trekking down the Coast with her companions to kill undead, shades, and demons.

" You sure you've made a full recovery Hawke? It's only been a week." Varric pointed out in clear concern as they tried to finish up their fight. Hawke snorted at the dwarf.

" I'm _fine_ Varric." She commented grunting as she tossed a fireball at a skeleton a few feet away, her flames hit a skeleton, but _not_ the one she was aiming at. She frowned in surprise then slapped the skeleton she missed with her staff and jumped away. She tossed a bolt of lightning out, it passed the skeleton not a foot away and flew into a rock, cracking it right down the middle. She stared at the cracked rock in disbelief. What in Makers name was_ wrong_ with her?

She _never_ missed like this, her Magic was acting up in weird ways. Was she not fully healed? No that couldn't be it, her wounds were sealed, shiny pink scars now at her shoulder and four long claw marks down and across her back. Maybe she jumped back into work too quickly then? Her healed wounds did still pulse in heat continuously, even now. If she didn't know any better she would say they were infected, but Anders _made sure_ they weren't he cleaned them almost obsessively while she was still healing.

Hawke tried a few more spells which ended up flying in undirected spurts, almost hitting Isabela and then Varric once or twice. She lit a tree on fire, cracked the same blighted rock again, and even burnt her own hands when her Magic failed to branch away from herself. After those failed attempts she gave up Magic and started hitting anything close with her staff and pushing the enemies toward Fenris who gave her a frown in confusion at her doing so. When the fight was finished she sat down on a patch of burnt sand and tried healing her hands.

She managed to dull the pain, but nothing else, the burns were still there and blistering. She frowned hard at her hands and looked up at her companions as they stood looking down at her in concern.

" You alright Hawke?" Varric asked clearly worried.

" This isn't going how I pictured it." She confessed with a tight frown.

" I can tell." Fenris said with a scowl.

" What's wrong with your magic Hawke, you almost clipped me and Varric." Isabela said touching the slightly discolored patch on her arm to show Hawke_ had _clipped her with her lightning.

" I'm sorry Isabela. I...I don't know really." She admitted with a worried look.

" Well come on Hawke, let's get you back to Blondie to get those hands looked at." Varric said and pulled her up by her arm, it pulled on the new healed flesh of her shoulder and she hissed in pain.

" Hawke?" Fenris asked reaching out to steady her on her feet. She shook her head at the stab of pain in her shoulder. Perhaps she wasn't fully healed _inside_ as she was the outside.

" I'm fine." She snapped and pulled away from their touch in irritation. She wanted to be healed already. She couldn't spend _more_ time recovering.

" Can't have our fearless leader collapsing on us _again_. I'm sure Rivaini would grope you all the way back to Kirkwall, and Broody might even drop you off a cliff this time." Varric teased, though they both knew Fenris would never drop her. Fenris was her most loyal companion, once she had his friendship she had it for life, despite their rocky start, rocky relationship three years ago, and tense friendship now. Isabela _would_ grope her though, that part was true.

" You have nothing to worry about. I'll be _fine_." Hawke grumbled annoyed. She didn't feel well all of a sudden, and it didn't have anything to do with her burned hands. The throbbing in her shoulder and back only intensified, and the burn got hotter searing her skin like an iron from the wounds out, radiating down her left arm and down over her spine.

" _Right_, well when we get you healed up, drinks are on Rivaini!" Varric said with a smile, obviously changing the subject seeing her irritation at their fussing.

" What? Why me?" Isabela complained as they started toward Kirkwall, Hawke taking up the rear and letting them lead the way back.

" Because you swindled us all out of our sovereigns last night." Fenris commented easily. Isabela clucked her tongue.

" It's too easy though." She commented with a cheeky smirk. Fenris snorted.

**XxxxXxxXxxXxxxXxxX**

" How in Thedas did you do _this_?" Anders asked turning her hands in his and peering at the blistered flesh. She scowled at him as she sat on his cot in his clinic.

" I was trying to warm my hands in the fire and got too close, what do you_ think_ happened?" She growled. He smiled slightly at her sarcasm.

" Right, well I've never seen anyone short of a child burn themselves like this with a fire spell Hawke." He said and started healing her hands gently.

" Varric said you seemed to be having trouble with your magic." She glared at him hard.

" I was, my magic was uncontrolled at best. Not even when I was a child did this sort of thing happen. I don't understand what's happening. Is this because of my wounds?" She asked watching his blue healing magic knit her angry red and blackened flesh back to it's creamy smooth texture. Anders thought about that then when he finished let go of her hands. She rubbed them together. No trace of her spell mishap remained.

" I honestly don't know Hawke. Your wounds weren't healing properly either. Perhaps it has something to do with it, perhaps not." Anders confessed shrugging. She closed her eyes and sighed.

" Is anything _else _wrong, other then with your magic?" Anders asked curiously. She frowned debating whether on not to tell him about the heated pain pounding under the healed wounds.

" There is something..." She hesitated on how to explain. She locked eyes and made a weird hand gesture toward her shoulder and back.

" This heat, pulsing heat within the wounds, it started when I woke the first time after I fell in battle, but it's gotten worse. The heat is hotter, the pulsing stronger. It was in time with my heart at first, now it's a faster steady rhythm. Sharp pains stab deep with each beat and the heat feels like it radiates further through my body from the wounds." Anders brows furrowed and his face drew in worry and confusion.

" I...I've never heard of anything like that Hawke. It has to be _something_. I'll look through my books and see if I can find a cause. I just don't know what to do for you. My magic doesn't seem to help does it? This pulsing heat?" Hawke shook her head and Anders put his hand to his chin in thought, he even started pacing as he did.

" In the mean time try to not do too many jobs, or do ones that _don't_ involve much fighting, you won't be much good if your magic is bound to hit one of your teammates or turn on you again." Anders said gently. She scowled, but understood what he was saying, she just didn't have to like it.

**End chapter:**

**Well it's not a terribly long first chapter, but I had to stop here, sorry. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter at least! This fic is Rated M for a very good reason for later chapters, so be warned now! **

**Leave me a review telling me how you liked or disliked the first chapter! Hope I peaked your interest for more! **

**I'm taking a little liberty with the Werewolf thing since there isn't a whole lot known in the turning and all, then later with the behavior and instincts. I've kept the basics. The temper and all that Zathrian warned the Warden about, so hopefully you won't mind too much with that. :D The rest I'm winging to fit the story! :D I hope you like it!**

**Kyo~**


	2. The Change

**Well here's chapter two! It's coming along nicely in my opinion! I hope you enjoyed it thus far, if you've made it to this chapter that means you thought so too right? :D **

**Well let's get started then!**

**Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon age! Bioware does. Clearly.**

_**Blood of the Beast**_

**Chapter two: The Change**

It was only a day later that things got even stranger. First, Bodahn reported in disbelief that his mistress wolfed down her food and asked for thirds just as easily as she did fifths.

Next, while on a job for a man named Nuncio, to hunt down an Assassin hiding among the Dalish,- that they later found out was a set up by Crows hunting down a former crow Zevran Araiani- Hawke seemed to start acting even stranger.

Her hearing seemed to be increased unexpectedly as well as her sense of smell. She heard the sweet moans of a beautiful pirate with her old elvhen associate as they went to 'reunite' a distance away behind a bolder. None of the others seemed to hear as they waited, but Hawke did. She could hear the heavy breathing, the pleasured moans, the gasps, the flesh sliding against flesh. She could smell the sent of sex riding the air. She shook her head in confusion.

She put a hand to her head as the pulsing of heat flared hotter and the beat started quicker. Anders wrapped an arm around her waist as she must have swayed in place. She looked up into his concerned eyes.

" Is it that throbbing pain?" He asked with furrowed brows. She nodded slightly.

" Is it worse?" She nodded again.

" What's wrong?" Fenris asked displeased at seeing Anders touching her.

" Nothing, just...lightheaded." Hawke lied easily. She'd asked Anders not to mention this to the others, she didn't need them worried. Especially when her and Anders were still confused about the cause, so in the mean time she had tried to act normal, avoid using her magic very often as it was very unpredictable as of late, so she had to resort to sticking close to Anders and whacking anyone who got close with her staff. She could still channel her magic into her staff and shoot bolts out that way, but any other type of magic was out of the question, which was frustrating to say the least.

Fenris narrowed his eyes at her, clearly known that wasn't the real reason, but he let it go with a huff. Anders let her go and she rubbed her eyes with her palms hard enough to see lights behind her lids.

When Isabela emerged from her concealed sex area and wondered back over, Hawke felt something different wash over and take control of her body. She inhaled the spicy scent Isabela brought with her, the sweet musk of sex filled her lungs and when she opened her eyes it was to Isabela in her arms and her nose buried in the pirate's neck. Hawke jerked away in confusion. She brushed herself down in slight alarm and avoid their eyes as she started walking away back to Kirkwall without another word or explanation she didn't even have for herself.

She didn't get to see the confused looks from Isabela and Fenris, or the alarmed look from Anders.

When they got back to Kirkwall and went for their usual drink and round of cards at the Hanged man, Hawke was distracted from all conversation and actions going on around her. Her head was pulsing with the thumping beat that was echoing through her entire body, thumping in her blood, boiling it under her flesh. Her ears were filled with it's fast rhythmic beat. She left early because she couldn't concentrate on the game of cards anyway and she didn't want a drink. Besides she only ended up snapping at Sebastian anyway in anger and frustration.

She went home and laid in bed in her ' at home' casual clothes. She didn't get a wink of sleep either, the pulsing beat thrummed louder, faster, harder, burned hotter, deeper in her body. The pain was incredible and she wanted nothing more then to pass out, and eventually after hours of twisting in agony, finally... she did.

**XxxXxxXxxxXxxXxXxxxXxxX**

In the morning Fenris went to see Hawke. He waved Bodahn away when the Dwarf came to tend to him.

" I'm just here to see Hawke." Bodahn fidgeted clearly worried.

" Mistress Hawke hasn't woken yet." Bodahn explained hurrying after Fenris up the stairs.

" I'll see myself in." Fenris said turning to look at Bodahn who wrung his hands but nodded. He knew Fenris and Hawke had once been lovers and that Hawke never minded Fenris in her room, so he backed down the stairs and let Fenris enter Hawke's room alone.

Fenris looked around the room and his brows drew together in a confused frown. The bed was a mess, sheets tossed, mussed, and pulled from the bed, and on the floor on the other side of the bed, was Hawke, he knew it was Hawke because he could see her feet protruding from the end. He rushed over to her in panic. Had someone attack her in the night?

She lay in a mess of sheets and pillows from the bed, her face was etched in pain, but he couldn't see any wounds on her, no blood, nothing. He knelt at her side to check her, but as soon as he reached down to touch her flushed cheek, her hand snapped up and gripped his arm, halting him from touching her. He hissed in not only surprise at the unexpected movement, but the temperature of her flesh against his. She was scolding hot, past feverish.

His eyes were wide as he looked down at her, she opened those Lyrium blue eyes, but her eyes were dilated so mostly the black of her pupil was showing and only a small ring of blue. Her brows went together in puzzlement as if she didn't recognize him.

" Elf." She said in what sounded like frustration, as if she couldn't remember his name, which worried him. He tried to pull away to get Bodahn, as much as he hated Anders, the Mage was needed. He wasn't a healer, he couldn't heal her himself, he _needed_ Anders.

Hawke however didn't let him up, her hand clamped down tighter on his arm and he tugged at it.

" Hawke I need to get Anders." He explained. She let out a deep growl that made him freeze in place, that didn't sound like a human noise. She actually snarled at him when he pulled at his arm again. He pulled hard at his arm, managing to get to his feet, but in doing so he brought her into a sitting position as well.

" Hawke let go." He didn't want to hurt her, but he needed to get to the door at least to call to Bodahn, Bodahn could fetch Anders.

" Just let me to the door Hawke." He complained frustrated with her. She stood and allowed him to walk to the door, she followed, her hand tight to his arm, those almost fully dilated eyes watching him like a wild animal. He opened the door and called down to Bodahn who came quickly, his eyes widened when he saw Hawke.

" Get Anders." Fenris asked then Hawke slammed her hand to the door with a growl, and the door banged shut.

" Hawke you need to lay down." She was burning up, that couldn't be good right? She tilted her head at him as if she was thinking about what he said. She pulled on his arm and he stumbled slightly and she stepped forward at the same time so he ended up pressed flush to her. He froze as she let go of his arm to curl her arms around his waist and bury her nose in his neck.

" Hawke?" He questioned warily. They barely touched at all since he walked away that night three years ago, they hadn't even _talked_ about that night at all. She nuzzled him and sighed against his throat.

" Hawke." He said more firmly, but his heart felt like it were trying to break free of it's rib cage. Her tongue flicked out to taste the skin of his neck and he jumped, started.

" Hawke!" He said just a tad breathless, mostly unsure about her. She'd never done anything like this before, especially not since that night. Her lick turned into soft nips with her teeth then gentle kisses to his throat and up his ear.

" I...I don't understand Hawke..." Fenris started but he trailed off and his eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. He moved his hands to her arms to push her away, or maybe pull her closer, but he hissed at how scolding her skin still was.

" Hawke you should be in bed, Anders will be here to check on you." He explained trying to push her off, she actually moved back from him and he let out a breath of relief but then she lifted him into the air, he blinked and he was on his back on her bed. He looked the door then her bed in confusion. How in Makers name did _that _just happen?

Hawke didn't give him a second to stare up at her ceiling before she was over him, straddling his hips in a familiar way that made his blood race in a way he'd almost forgotten she could do.

" This isn't what I meant Hawke." He said trying to distract himself from her. She moved her mouth back to his neck, her hair brushed his cheeks and nose in a soft caress. He'd almost forgotten the smell of her hair, the feel of it on his face. Her tongue slid up to the tip of one ear and he shuttered against her.

" I'm not sure I'm needed." Anders said from the doorway, Fenris jerked in alarm and looked over at him with a slight blush.

" You are, you_ are_." Fenris said and pushed at Hawke to try to get up, but she growled in his ear and turned her head to look over at Anders with narrowed eyes still dilated. Anders' own eyes widened at her.

" Mage." She growled at him with that inhuman sound.

" She's been like this since I entered." Fenris explained puzzled. Fenris' breath left him in a started sound as Hawke's fingers slid up his shirt and along the flesh of his stomach.

" Is she feverish?" Anders asked with a frown as he came over to sit at the side of the bed, he reached to touch her but she growled at him and he backed down, putting his hand back to his side.

" Yes." Fenris said and clenched his teeth as Hawke lowered her head to follow the trail of her hands. Fenris didn't usually wear his armour to Hawke's house, he would have to start if she was going to attack him like this when he didn't.

" Shiiiittt" Anders hissed in alarm. Fenris jerked his head toward Anders with wide eyes at his tone. Anders stood and ran his hands through his hair roughly.

" Tell me or I'll rip your heart out Mage." Fenris growled. Anders turned amber eyes to his moss green and hesitated.

" She was bitten by a werewolf, she's been infected with their curse." Fenris froze and Hawke growled at him.

" She's becoming a Werewolf?" Fenris asked stunned. Anders nodded and started pacing her room.

" Do you know anyone who can tell us more. A cure?" Fenris asked and struggled under Hawke to move her. He tossed his hands up in frustration and pulled her head up to his, cupping her cheeks in his palms until her almost black eyes met his.

" Stop it Marian." He ordered. She froze and actually looked puzzled for a moment. She shook her head and blinked at him. The ring of color around her mostly dilated eyes, was glowing unnaturally. She tilted her head and then moved back with furrowed brows, she sat up then rolled over onto her back she looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, breathing slowly as if trying to come back to the surface of herself. Fenris scrambled out of her bed quickly, the Mage no doubt thought it was comical, but hid it well. Fenris stood at her fireplace in a eery resemblance of that one night with her before he walked out.

" The Commander encountered Werewolves during the blight, but it's much too late to contact him now. We need someone who knows about these things, old magics. Maybe Marethari would know something as the Dalish keeper. They've dealt with Werewolves before." Anders said with a firm nod.

" Can we take Hawke to the Dalish?" Anders asked out-loud in curiosity. Wondering if they could move her there when she was acting so strange.

" I think I can handle that." Fenris said walking over to her warily. She opened those dilated eyes when he reached the bed. He held out a hand to her and she moved unnaturally fast and took his arm and clutched it to her chest, putting her nose against the skin of her arm and rubbing her cheek against his flesh.

" Can you lead her there?" Anders asked eying her. Fenris walked toward the door and she followed, content to be touching him apparently. He nodded.

" I will try." He said with a nod.

" Right, I'll have Bodahn tell the others to meet us there." Anders said and opened the door to her room. He followed after Fenris and Hawke, eying her with a deep frown. This wasn't good, not at all.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxxxxXxxX**

**Dalish camp:**

" _Asha'belannar_ will have what you seek for Hawke. I'm afraid our information on the Beasts are very little, nothing we could do to help her." Marethari said to Anders and Fenris while eying Hawke sadly.

" Flemeth you mean? How are we supposed to find Flemeth?" Anders asked worried.

" I know a spell to call to her, but if she answers it is up to her." Marethari said warily.

" We'll take the chance." Fenris snapped. Marethari nodded she turned to Fenarel at her back.

" Inform Hawke's companions when they arrive that we shall be on Sundermount and they are welcome to join us." Marethari said softly, Fenarel nodded and Marethari lead the way up Sundermount to the Grave site and the alter.

" Are you sure we should trust her?" Fenris muttered to Anders at his side. Anders glanced at him with a frown.

" Marethari or Flemeth?" Fenris rose a brow.

" We have little choice but to see what Flemeth knows. If anyone knows how to help Hawke, it's her." Anders said shaking his head, but he was wary as well. They couldn't trust Flemeth, but what other choice was there? The least they could do was see what they old witch knew, and go from there.

The spell was strange and in the Dalish tongue so Fenris and Anders were lost. The others arrived just as Marethari finished the spell and stepped back. Then they waited, and waited. The all of a dragon's cry came from over the clouds and a dark colored dragon swooped down and transformed into Flemeth just like the time before, just in...reverse.

" I have not been summoned in a very long time." Flemeth commented brushing her armour down casually.

" We seek only an answer." Marethari said gently. Flemeth looked toward the Dalish Keeper and dipped her head.

" An answer to a question you have not yet asked, but I already know, yes...I see." Flemeth said looking toward Hawke. She came forward until she was close enough to touch Hawke, and in turn Fenris. Fenris stiffened at her proximity to his person, but didn't move.

" You seek a cure for your friend." Flemeth obviously already knew what was going on before they even said anything.

" Sadly there is no cure to this, but there _is_ a way for her to regain her mind. A ritual, but it comes at a price. A price not all are willing to pay." The old witch said looking at Hawke in both pity and curiosity.

" We don't care the price, whatever it takes." Anders said shaking his head. Flemeth smiled at him.

" Be _very _careful what you give so freely young Mage." Flemeth said shaking her head.

" What is this price?" Fenris asked looking down at Hawke with furrowed brows.

" It is a price only she can pay. A Price of her humanity." Everyone stared at Flemeth in confusion.

" Her humanity? What does that mean?" Varric asked stepped up to stand next to Anders. Flemeth nodded at him for asking.

" There is no cure for this curse." They all tensed and let that settle in their brains for a long silent moment.

" You mean you can't cure her, she'll _still _be a werewolf." Varric said understanding what the old witch meant now.

" But how does that help Hawke?" Merrill asked wringing her hands together in worry.

" There is a way for her to stay as she is, how you've known her, regain her mind, her memories, but she _will_ remain a Werewolf." Flemeth explained.

" Torturing her by knowing but being stuck in a the body of a Beast?" Fenris snarled.

" She will regain her human form, she will be able to go between forms at her own choice." Flemeth reassured.

" Like Shape shifting." Merrill said with wide eyes. Flemeth nodded.

" In a way. However _unlike_ changing forms with Magic she will still be a Werewolf, still have the blood of the beast within. Still be an animal even in her human form." Anders frowned.

" So she'll be a beast in a human body?" Flemeth sighed at them.

" Yes she will be a beast, but she will regain her mind, she will know you, be the same woman you knew, but forever changed. That is the Price she will pay to regain her old life. The price of her own humanity." They all fell silent in thought again, glancing between each other.

" But she'll be our Hawke again?" Isabela asked stepping up behind Fenris with furrowed brows.

" She will be." Flemeth nodded.

" Chose quickly, the transformation is almost complete, if she's changed before the ritual is complete she will forever be stuck in beast form." Flemeth warned.

" Do it." Fenris said with a jerk of head.

" I only do this because this one interests me. Events will unfold around her soon, events that will change the face of the world forever." Flemeth said with a smile. They all watched the ritual as it was preformed, as Marethari reassured it wasn't dangerous for Hawke. Hawke had to simply sit in the middle of a circle naked and hold still. Flemeth did the rest. When it was all over Hawke passed out and Anders rushed over to make sure she still breathed.

" She will be able to live a semi-normal life. She will be able to go between forms. The instincts of the beast are still there, her humanity will not be there when she wakes. She will be like an animal. Instinct will rule her life from now on." Flemeth commented looking over to Hawke. Anders held her stiffly in his arms.

" What about the other Werewolf traits, the temper?" He asked.

" She will have that yes, but she can control it with practice. She has a strong will. Be warned though, she is _dangerous_. This sort of change uses her magic as energy, like a Mage she will still need to release built up energy. The change from forms takes energy, fighting and violence takes energy. She will need to release this energy in someway or form every time it builds too high." Flemeth explained.

" The rest will be clear in later days." Fenris scowled.

" What like a 'you'll see what happens' _when_ it happens?" Varric asked with a frown. Flemeth laughed.

" Yes. Well that is all I am willing to do. A word of warning in farewell." She looked toward Hawke then shook her head.

" Do not try to make her regain what she has lost. It will not end well. She will need to accept what has happened or else this will all be for not." Flemeth said then she departed taking to dragon form and flying off again.

" I really don't care if she's a Werewolf or a nug, as long as she's alright." Varric said relieved.

" I agree, but best to keep her new...condition, under wraps from the rest of Kirkwall. We can't let Hawke run around the city as a Werewolf either. We'll need someone to keep tabs on her." Aveline said looking around their group.

" Broody should stay with her, she seems attached to him." Varric pointed out.

" Why is that anyway?" Isabela asked curiously.

" They were lovers, perhaps Hawke feels more familiar with him as a animal." Varric suggested.

" What like she remembers his scent?" Anders asked with raised brows.

" She did have her nose buried in his skin most of the way here." Anders muttered thinking that over.

" Fenris can't stay with her _all _the time." Sebastian said with a frown of his own.

" Good point Choir boy. We'll have to take turns keeping an eye on her." Varric said with a nod.

" Agreed?" He asked looking around the group. They all nodded together.

Anders lowered her to the ground and walked away to gather her clothes for her. Before he returned however they all froze as she shifted awake and sat upright. She blinked Lyrium blue eyes around the clearing as if disoriented. She started trembling and then she burst apart in a explosion. In her place sat a shaking black furred werewolf.

" Andraste's ass!" Varric hissed in shock.

" Don't let her run off!" He yelled to the others as she got to her feet and looked ready to bolt, those Lyrium blue eyes flickering nervously around the clearing.

Fenris rushed over and shoved his arm in front of her face, she froze and looked down at it with wide eyes. Fenris backed up moving her away from the edge of the trees and from escaping. She followed closely moving with a smooth grace only a wolf had.

She was smaller then the Werewolves they'd been attacked by, no doubt because she was a woman, also she had a tail, the others did not. Perhaps it was because of the ritual or Flemeth, it was hard to tell, but a tail didn't matter regardless. She still towered over Fenris by more then a foot, she leaned down and put her nose into Fenris neck and inhaled. Her fur tickled his cheek but he held still. A deep purring kind of growl rumbled out of her chest and she just collapsed around Fenris at once startling them all. She curled around his body, her clawed hands clutching his waist gently and her cheek resting against his stomach.

" Well...as cute as Hawke is as a werewolf, we can't just take her into Kirkwall like this. How do we get her to change back?" Isabela asked eyeing Hawke.

" Hawke..." Fenris said, she rose her head from his stomach and met his eyes, the first acknowledgment that their Hawke was still inside there.

" Do you know who I am?" He asked with a frown. She tilted her head at him and looked puzzled, she seemed to struggled for a moment.

" Mate." She said out of that wolf muzzle, it was a deeper voice, unlike Hawke's, with a hint of growl to it.

" Can you change back?" He asked. She looked at him a long time then she stood and struggled to pull away from him, it seemed like she didn't want to stop touching him.

She changed back as they were all still mulling over the fact the Werewolf spoke to them. She knelt naked at Fenris feet shivering as if cold. Her hair was wild and unruly, and when she looked up they could still see that wildness in her bright blue eyes. Her hand, when she rose it up for Fenris to take, was practically clawed with those long almost talon like nails.

Fenris helped her to her feet and she inhaled his scent from his hand and her eyes started glowing again.

" You smell so good." She growled and speaking they could see fangs behind her lips. She would have to watch herself if she was still going to try to look human anymore, the fangs and claws wouldn't help for sure, otherwise she could pass as human, _probably_. One problem at a time though. Hawke wrapped herself around Fenris again, her mouth at his neck as she breathed in his scent.

" You...you're _mine_." She purred against his throat. He shivered against her, his hands coming to rest against the bare skin of her hips.

" Yes." He agreed slightly distracted by her actions.

**End chapter:**

**I'm going to end the chapter here because it seems a good place to stop, almost two pages longer then the first chapter :D I hope you liked the change!**

**I took liberties as you could tell. I figured even in human form since the Werewolves in Origins kept their yellow eyes they had in wolf form that thus Hawke would keep some characteristics of her wolf form even when in human form. **

**More information about the changes I made and liberties I took will be in the next chapter, of course the M rating will be put into test next chapter as well so look forward to it. ;D**

**Drop me a review to what you thought and if you agree with what I did with the changes, or if you dislike what I did. As I said this isn't really a HawkeXFenris, sure there is _some_ of that pair, but it's only a little bit.**

**Kyo~**


	3. The Release

**Chapter three! I'm so excited! I have this all written down in my notebook and am now writing it out for you good people to read as well! I hope you like it thus far! As I mentioned this is a HawkeXCentric, which means Hawke will be with a lot of different people, including but not limited to Isabela, which will mean there's a little slash in this fic yes, sorry if you're not into that but I figured I can't just leave Isabela out lol, so bare with me. It's a small part so you shouldn't worry about it, it's in later chapters regardless. **

**FenrisXHawke is in this fic, but it's only a small bit. Since Fenris_ is_ Hawke's mate there _is_ that couple in the fic, but as you can tell thus far it's a little one-sided and Hawke will never end up with Fenris, so those of you that don't want her with Fenris, or just don't like the couple, should be pleased with that. :D**

**Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon age!**

_**Blood of the Beast**_

**Chapter three: The Release**

As long as they kept her fed, with Fenris or for whatever reason Merrill, Hawke seemed to do well. Varric believe that since Hawke always saw Merrill as someone to protect that she would thus protect her. Isabela mentioned it was like protecting a puppy for her, in which everyone gave her a dirty look for the dog reference, but it was accurate.

Hawke stayed in control pretty much, they even had her doing jobs again as usual. Her temper was dangerous, ten times worse then ever and anyone making her angry usually didn't live long enough to complain. She usually just tore them apart with that new Werewolf strength and speed. Like Hawke wasn't _already_ dangerous enough _without _adding 'Werewolf' to the list, or her new short fuse.

Hawke used her staff, she couldn't access her magic anymore even to shoot bolts of energy out, she was forced to use the staff as a weapon to hit people, not for a magic amplifier. Not that she wasn't helpful even without her magic. She was faster then a rouge and stronger then any warrior, who_ needed_ magic when you had that?

Hawke wasn't _exactly_ the same, she seemed to know who they were, but she was different. She didn't joke around with that charming personality anymore, she understood them, they could tell, but it was...hard to explain. She wasn't the same, but she was still _Hawke_. She didn't seem dangerous even on her own at the house, she mostly stared out the window in silence, she didn't try to run away or hurt anyone in the city; that wasn't hurting anyone else anyway.

Thus they figured, after a week, they would give her some more room to move. To breath without them all hanging on her shoulder, that didn't mean they didn't keep tabs on her, or didn't come over to watch her from time to time, it just meant that they were giving her wiggle room, in attempt for her to maybe be a little more... normal.

Of course when they gave her more room, was when everything fell apart in a rush.

Sebastian agreed to keep an eye on her for the day. She didn't talk very much now, but he knew she listened. He figured now more then ever, she needed friendship and faith, she needed the reassurance that everything would be alright.

Bodahn left with Sandal and Orana to buy more food for the house, Hawke went through food faster then Wardens did these days and it was a constant struggle to keep food in the house for her. Which meant weekly trips to the market to bulk up food. Sebastian was there to keep watch while the others were away.

Sebastian got her to speak by asking about her days in Lothering with her family. She seemed to remember it all, but she had a little trouble getting it all out. He saw the struggle she fought with to speak so much about the past, saw how difficult it was for her to pretend things were the same as always, but he could tell she was trying.

She was trying desperately to find the thing she lost, her humanity, but like Flemeth warned, she would never get it back. Yet her humanity was what _made_ her Hawke, without it she wasn't sure who she was, he could see it in her eyes. So he did his best to try to make her feel normal by talking with him, getting her to share things about her childhood.

With her mother and sister dead, all she had left was her uncle and her brother, one wasn't worth too coppers, the other was with the Wardens, out of reach. He wondered if asking about her family was making it better or worse for her, he couldn't tell. She seemed to be content telling him about it, so he took that as a good sign.

Sebastian found her sitting in her bedroom window waiting for him when he came to her room. She was looking out the window at Kirkwall, like she seemed to do when she was alone all the time. It wouldn't have been strange if her window hadn't been so high up. He peered up at his friend. She didn't acknowledge his entrance for a full minute then she glanced over her shoulder at him and leapt down with the grace only an animal could achieve.

Because she seemed to have a permanent temperature, as in her body was literally several degrees hotter then a normal person, she seemed to not want to wear many clothes. For the sake of others she wore her casual clothes, but when on jobs she fought with wearing all the armor, more so her champion armor.

Hawke also didn't like them coming fully armored and armed so he left his bow downstairs and came in only a shirt and trousers. Hawke's eyes were just eyes, they didn't seem to glow unless she was angry, about to change shape, or near Fenris. They weren't sure why actually, but it was their own warning system for her and when to get the heck out of dodge.

" Is there anything you wish to do today Hawke?" Sebastian asked curiously walking to her chair by her desk and sitting down. She looked at him for a long time in silence before she shook her head.

" Would you like to tell me more about your childhood then?" He asked with a smile. She frowned. He noticed she seemed distracted today, a little twitchy, but it could be nothing, he chose to not pay it much mind.

She started to pace her room, from fireplace to below her window, back and forth. Finally on one of the trips she started telling him of her family. Of all the places they'd moved to and then moved from in order to keep the Templars off their trail, and her and Bethany from the circle. She told him about when Carver joined the kings army, when her father died, times when she had to protect her little sister from Templars one way or the other.

Her eyes in her story never left his, even as she paced the room, her eyes were constantly on him. This wasn't odd, she didn't seem to want them out of sight or behind her. She told him more then she usually did which was surprising, yet pleasant. He enjoyed hearing about her childhood and what she went through as a child. It was so different compared to his own wild days of youth.

Everything was going well up until she was finished talking. When she stopped talking, she stopped pacing, when she stopped pacing she was at the fireplace turned in his direction, silent and watching, as if she were waiting for something. He felt a pit of nervousness rise in his gut.

He wasn't afraid of Hawke, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried about what she _could_ do to him.

" Would you like to hear some of the Chant Hawke?" He asked standing and looking down at his trousers to smooth them down. When he looked up he choked in alarm and backed into her desk, for she was suddenly closer, inches away.

" Come now Hawke, you know who I am. There is no need for violence." He said with a tight voice in more nervousness then fear. There was a wildness in her eyes, it was always there now, but it wasn't this apparent. Her eyes started to glow bright in the dim light of the room. He swallowed hard and inches around her toward the door. She followed closely, but allowed it. His back hit the door moments later and he reached for the handle behind his back, that's when she closed in, boxing him in with her arms on either side of him, pressing the door firmly closed.

He flipped around and grabbed the handle with his hands. She pinned him to the door with her body flush to his back.

" Hawke, be at peace." He said gently with only a touch of shake in his voice. She pressed her face to his back and he tensed up as she inhaled his scent. She did that to them sometimes. Took in their scent as if without it she couldn't recognize them, maybe if she scented him she'd know it was him and come back to herself? So he kept perfectly still, he didn't want to spook her anymore. He couldn't escape, he knew that now, and he realized he couldn't get her to let him go. She lowered her arms from the door and he thought maybe she _was_ going to let him go free.

He let out a small yelp, startled as he felt those hands curl around his hips, the press of her long nails a slight pressure on his sides.

" Hawke?" He asked puzzled. If she wasn't trying to hurt him, if she wasn't going to let him go...what was she doing?

Her hands slid across his hips and around to his belt, her hands then slid inside his shirt, those warmer then natural hands caressed up his stomach and those long nails raked a soft trail across his heart. He froze in alarm and shock.

" Oh." He said breathless. He'd been concerned she was going to kill him, tear him apart like her enemies, but...that wasn't it at all.

" Ha...Hawke, I...I can't. I'll get Fenris for you." He said with wide eyes as he rose his hands from the door handle to hers, stopping her hands from their caress. She growled against his back and he tensed up and released her hands slowly, the growling stopped and her hands continued.

" Hawke I've taken vows. I'm sworn to the Chantry." Sebastian tried, he wasn't sure what help it was really going to do, he wasn't even sure she heard anything he was saying. Was she too far gone to understand him? When she was angry nothing they did could stop her, short of her enemies being killed, her anger being sated, or Fenris putting his scent in her path and drawing her mind to him.

Sebastian_ really _wished he could be more convincing, but he was a weak man when it came to Hawke. Even knowing she and Fenris were lovers he still couldn't help but want this, want her. She reached for the bottom of his shirt and lifted it, moving only a centimeter away from his body to pull the shirt up. He struggled with her.

" Hawke _please_, I've taken vows." He pleaded. She pulled harder and he let go to allow her to pull the shirt clear off. He knew she was being gentle with him, she could just rip the shirt off after all, she had that kind of strength now, she wasn't being rough with him, which gave him a small sliver of hope. If he could wait her out, Bodahn would return and he could get Fenris.

Her face rubbed against the skin on his bare back and he shivered. She was marking him with her scent, he'd seen her do the same to Fenris, not as intimately, but it was a similar motion. He was alright with that until her hands came back around his hips, brushing his navel with her fingers, the press of those sharp nails scraping in a way he knew was a warning to hold still and not struggle again. He got the message.

He opened his mouth to say something but her tongue ran up his back, up between his shoulder blades, along his spine. His breath went out in a wheeze with a hard shutter.

" I can get your mate for you Hawke." He said in slight panic. He couldn't wait her out if she was going to continue at this pace. He was _only _a man, he could only take so much before he gave into her touch, even he knew that, and he was a weak man when it came to her. He didn't have much time, not when she was touching him like this.

She actually stopped and paused. He pressed his forehead to the door and waited. She snorted in his neck at his comment in dismissal, as if whatever he'd said amused her somehow. He made a strange sound as suddenly he was spun around and his back pushed against the door. Then before he could even recover from the unexpected spin he had an armful of Hawke.

She looked up into his eyes with those glowing Lyrium blue and he swallowed. She purposely went slow as she lowered her mouth to his chest and placed a gentle kiss, while her glowing eyes watched him. His heart sped up and his breathing accompanied it in it's race.

Her hands came around his waist and groped his ass. She rose her mouth to his heart and he lowered his face to her hair and groaned. Maker help him not to give into temptation with this woman. He'd always wanted her, for the three years he'd traveled with her. She'd made a impression on him all those years ago by avenging his family, then she'd dealt with the Harimann's.

For three years he followed her, joked with her, spoke with her, got to know her, and... loved her. He winced slightly at the last. That was why he was so weak with her, he loved her. He didn't _want_ to stop her. That was why he _had_ to stop her.

" Hawke." He said with a strained voice. Those glowing eyes met his. He could tell she wasn't really there. This was all animal and no Hawke. This wasn't really her fault. He didn't even know why the wolf wanted him. She always seemed to want Fenris, why would she want him? Unless... He went completely still.

Did by...release...did that witch mean...this too? He swallowed hard.

Again with a sudden movement and a wash of dizziness he was in a new place, her bed this time, flat on his back. Hawke appeared while he was still getting a baring on himself again, and this time, she was gloriously naked. The protest died in his throat with a groan. She straddled his waist and his hands came up to her hips sliding over hot silky flesh and he sighed.

" Donna do this to me lass." He begged in a roughening accent. Her mouth lowered and met his in a searing kiss that dissolved all his remaining reason. He was at his wits end. He couldn't push her away anymore, all he could do was pray for forgiveness for himself, and for her.

His hands slid against her waist in pleasure as her tongue slid against his. She pulled back to nip at his bottom lip, showing those new fanged canines. She moved her lips then to his neck and ground down against his arousal causing his eyes to flutter shut and his hands to grip her waist in a bruising hold.

He felt her nuzzle his neck and then her mouth was moving down his chest and he had to release her hips, he let his hands fall onto her sheets and he took a handful of her bedding as he realized she wasn't moving off, only down. Her tongue laved his nipple then moved down to his navel and dipped inside. He jerked in surprise, then he grunted when her tongue brushed just under his belt. She put those nails to work and cut his belt easily, with just a slice of nails, she tossed it away and made quick work of his trousers.

Her eyes met his as he looked down at her. She was watching him, waiting. His eyes widened.

" Hawke?" He asked uncertain. Was she coming back to herself? A spark of recognition entered her eyes. She looked confused and then sad as she looked at him. That last look broke his heart.

" I...I'm sorry." She said in a soft voice, a voice he only_ barely_ heard. This realization didn't last long because a second later her hands where spreading his thighs apart and her mouth was a breath away from a very aroused part of his anatomy.

His spine arched off the bed when her lips pressed to the very tip of him.

" Hawke." He moaned in part pleasure part reluctance. She planted soft kisses all over the thick hardness of him, then licked away the salty bead of arousal from his tip. When she took him into mouth, he was done praying. Through fighting her. He fist-ed his hands in her hair and moaned low in his throat as he watched her work him up to orgasm.

" I...will na last longer..." He warned and she pulled back at once. She lifted herself back up to meet his mouth in a kiss he returned this time, as he wrapped his arms around her. He flipped her so she was on bottom, he distracted her with his tongue brushing those dainty new fangs. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her nails dug into his back sharply, but it didn't last long because he was spun around again and placed on bottom. She growled at him in warning, he didn't protest because as soon as she was back on top she sheathed him inside her womb. He grunted in pleasure.

Maker it had been _so_ long, and it felt so good, and it was _Hawke_. Hawke whom he _loved._ He'd never _been_ in love before, and it was so much better. Before he couldn't even put a face to anyone he'd been with, now it was Hawke, Hawke whom he saw perfectly above him. Hawke who rocked her hips against him in a rhythm that was insanely quick in more then one way. His breath panted out against her lips as he rose his hips to meet hers as fast as he could.

A hard kiss dazed him and pulled back his climax for only a moment. A moment where he could finally hear her soft whine. He snapped his eyes open. She nuzzled his neck and he ran his hands through her wild and soft hair as he pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

" It's alright Hawke. I'm not angry with you." He said softly and her whine stopped. After that he forgot himself again, he heard nothing but the music their bodies made together.

" Hawke." He breathed out as he felt himself tightening and swelling inside her. He felt the pressure at his spine, he was about to release.

" Love, I'm going to..." He warned, but he needn't have bothered, for he felt her clamp down around him and moan against his neck as she came apart in her own release. He didn't last longer, he shouted her name in orgasm and erupted inside her.

" Shit!" Sebastian jerked, started by the foreign voice in the silence of the room, only their quick breaths had been filling before. He turned wide eyes to Varric who's mouth was open wide in a moment of complete shock.

" Are...you alright Choir boy?" Varric asked coming closer, running a hand through his blond hair in frustrated concern.

" I'm fine." He said blinking at him. He felt Hawke move, pulling away and his softening member slipping out. He shuttered at the movement and being exposed to the cooler air. She was certainly a fire of heat when she was in constant contact with someone. Hawke sat back on her legs and looked at him in clear confusion.

" Hawke?" He asked worried. She rose her blue eyes to him, they'd stopped glowing, and now she just looked very puzzled as if she didn't understand what she was seeing.

She shook her head at him and pushed herself off the bed and went to the corner of the room, by her desk, and sat with her back to them like a disobedient child being punished. The action let them see the four long claw marks across her back from her attack. She ducked her head and curled her arms around herself, clearly trying to understand what had just happened.

" I'm sorry Choir boy, when I heard Bodahn was on a food run I figured I'd come keep you and Hawke company, but I had business to attend to and was late. If I'd been here earlier..." He raked a hand through his hair again and shook his head. He held out a hand for Sebastian and helped him out of bed. Sebastian stood on wobbly legs. He swayed on his feet and blacked out.

Someone slapped him and he came too, sitting back on the bed, with Varric hovering in worry.

" You okay Choir boy?" Varric asked peering into his eyes. He shook his head trying to clear the fuzziness. What had _that _been about?

" Yes. I think." He added as an after thought. Varric held a hand out to keep Sebastian sitting and dug around Hawke's wardrobe until he came out with an old shirt.

" Clean up with this while I look for your clothes in this mess." And indeed the room was a mess, Hawke's papers and books from her desk spread across the floor, some of the sheet on the floor as well as pillows from the bed. His clothes and Hawke were among the fray somewhere. He took the shirt from Varric and looked at it. He had to clean himself from their mixed fluids. Varric walked away to find his clothes and he stood from the bed to clean himself, but then Hawke was in front of him just as suddenly as before, and he let out a startled sound as those glowing blue eyes met his and she snarled at him.

" You okay Choir boy?" Varric asked from behind her.

" You want me to knock her out?" He added after a moment.

" No, wait." Sebastian said and watched Hawke. She put her hand to his chest and pressed. He fell back onto the bed and she dropped to her knees. She growled at him and took the shirt form his hands and tossed it back and right into the fire. Varric cursed in surprise. She gave him a warning look and then she cleaned him herself with her tongue. He closed his eyes and tried desperately to think of something un-arousing. She finished quickly and then her warmth was gone again and when he opened his eyes she was back in her corner with her back to them. Varric handed him his clothes looking bemused and a little surprised.

" What was that?" He asked. Sebastian looked at the burning shirt then her clawed back.

" I...don't think she wanted me to take her scent from my skin." He said in understanding. Varric arched his brows.

" Huh...good point." Varric admitted.

" You think she'll be okay with you getting dressed?" Varric asked both of them. Hawke stayed where she was and didn't move or make any indication she cared. So Sebastian got dressed. He was sore, but in a good familiar way. A way only rough sex could make him. Sebastian had time to think clearly while he was getting dressed and Varric was picking up her room and putting it back in order. Varric found her clothes and handed them to Sebastian and waved him to Hawke.

Sebastian didn't regret a second of giving into Hawke. It let him admit he was in love with her. Hawke hadn't even hurt him, not once. Even out of control...she hadn't hurt him. He walked over to her and knelt down at her side.

" Hawke." He said gently. She stiffened and turned blue eyes to him. She took a breath to speak but then she paused and her eyes started to glow blue once again. She stared at him in silence. He wondered if it was his scent that made her eyes glow, the scent of her still on him.

He set her clothes on the floor next to her and put a hand on her head, his fingers brushing through her hair gently. He stood and walked back to Varric, she didn't stop him.

" Go on Choir boy, I've got this watch." Varric commented and pushed Sebastian toward the door. Varric obviously blamed himself for this.

" Varric-" Sebastian began but Varric cut him off with a shake of head.

" Stop by and ask the elf to come over on your way back to the Chantry." Varric ordered. Sebastian winced in reminder. He'd completely forgotten about Fenris, now he felt guilty. He glanced back at Hawke sitting in the corner and figured having Fenris here was probably for the best after all this. He really hoped he didn't cause problems between them. It wasn't even Hawke's fault. Sebastian sighed and left Varric alone with her.

Varric watched him go then turned to Hawke and frowned.

" Come on how Hawke you should get cleaned up." Varric said walking over to stand closer. She didn't move.

" Do you want the elf to see you like this?" Varric prodded. He watched her back straighten in tension and then she scared the crap out of him by suddenly changing shapes into her Werewolf form. Instead of attack like he thought she might do, she played house keep and tore the sheets from her bed and put them in a pile then she leapt into the window where she liked to sit and curled up and went silent.

Varric sighed in relief at that and pulled the sheets together and took them to the laundry and came back with new ones. He was just finishing in changing them when Fenris hurried into the room. He looked around for her. Varric pointed up and Fenris eyes went to the window and he frowned.

" How is choir boy?" Varric asked with a frown.

" Concerned about Hawke." Fenris replied.

" Did he tell you..." Varric trailed off.

" He explained." Fenris said simply.

" Had I known that dragon meant..._that_ as well. I'd...never have left Choir boy alone with Hawke." Varric said shaking his head.

" No one would have thought that was included." Fenris said then shook his head.

" Sebastian isn't angry with you Marian. Stop moping and get down from there before one of the nobles sees you and calls the guard." Fenris ordered with a scowl. Varric snapped his head to the elf in surprise. He knew they had to be different then they were with the rest of them, when they were alone together, but he hadn't known they were so... comfortable together. It had been three years after all, but he guessed their friendship hadn't ended after their relationship had.

Hawke made a huffing noise at Fenris words, but didn't move.

" Marian Hawke." Fenris said in warning with a glare. She peered down at him from behind her tail. Those blue eyes that much brighter in all that black fur. They stared off for a long while until Hawke leapt down. Fenris walked over and then wrinkled his nose at her.

" Bath." He said and pointed toward the washroom. Hawke gave him a pitiful look then slouched toward where Fenris had pointed.

" Don't be too hard on her elf." Varric said before he left them alone. Fenris entered the washroom to see Hawke sitting in a tub of water still in her Werewolf form. He sighed at her.

" You couldn't change back first?" He complained. Hawke's ears were pinned down in defeat and shame. Fenris rubbed a hand over his face. Clearly frustrated.

" Stop it Hawke. You didn't hurt him, stop acting like you tortured him." Fenris snapped and then poured soap onto her fur. She snarled at him for his comment.

" Oh yes, he looked like he was in such pain. The man was practically bouncing with pleasure only dimmed by worrying about you." He growled back at her. She snorted at him.

" I'm not...angry with you, Hawke." He said much more softly as he rubbed the suds through her soft fur. Her blue eyes rose to his.

" We...haven't been together for three years. We... never spoke about that time. I'm not mad at you." He said with a frown.

His washing of her was as impersonal as washing a pet, but Hawke watched him closely. It was the most he'd ever touched her since that night three years ago.

She lowered her eyes to the water and closed her eyes in pain.

He felt absolutely nothing at all when touching her. She supposed it was expected. Who could love a beast anyway?

**End chapter:**

**I can't believe this scene with Sebastian took the entire chapter up, figures lol. As I said this is a HawkeXCentric which means Hawke will be with a lot of different people, no one you don't know, no OC's or anything though. **

**If you have questions or comments about the fic feel free to review! **

**As I said I took liberties with the whole Werewolf thing and the information from last chapter. The whole thing will be more clear in later chapters when Hawke and the others understand it more themselves. **

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm not the best with the spicy scenes so you'll have to live with me I guess. Tell me what you thought! :D**

**Kyo~**


End file.
